


Elvas

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is assigned to protect a trio of Elvis impersonators.<br/>This is a silly excuse for a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elvas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for the Weekend Challenge. _One of your fandom characters is either an Elvis impersonator or working with/protecting/otherwise dealing with an Elvis impersonator. Your antagonist - the pesky paparazzi. The story's set or moves through an airport. One of the characters has a goal of saving the city. A jade tiger plays a crucial role, and an important event revolves around someone losing big at Vegas._ I did not get it all in there, But I do think that the silliness of it makes up for the loss of paparazzi and saving the city.
> 
>  **Warning:** This is a silly fic, silly and useless. And silly.
> 
> A quick read through was done by Tkeylasunset, all remaining errors are my own! T is awesome!

Danny scowled for a few minutes before he started ranting. Steve just drove toward the airport, waiting for the explosion that would be Danny’s r-

“Elvis!? Are you kidding me? Pac, I didn’t like but understood. This? The governor’s elite task force is protecting an Elvis impersonator? I like Elvis as much as the next guy! But this? Do you get it? Steve, do you get how much less insane my life would be without you? Elvis!” He threw his hands in the air in the limited space of the front seat.

“ _Elvas_.” Steve corrected. “And there are three of them. Identical triplets, the show represents the three phases of his career-”

“Did you google them or something?”

“No, Danny! I listened when Chin told me about them!”

“Where was I?” Danny was sincerely nonplussed.

“Lunch. Chin was going to see them perform last night. Apparently, it’s a big deal that it’s their own hair and they don’t use wigs.”

“Well, if it’s their own hair!”

Chin’s voice broke in over the phone line that had been open for the cargument. _”Leilani was sick last night, I gave the tickets to a cousin-”_

“You didn’t think that maybe I would want to go?”

 _”No, Danny. It didn’t occur to me that an Elvis show would be your thing.”_ The eyeroll that they couldn’t see over the phone was a given.

“Well that just shows what you know.” And then Danny let them get down to business when they made the last turn for the airport. “So what do we know?”

*~*

What they knew wasn’t nearly enough.

There had been a shot taken at _Movie Phase_ Elvis after the show the night before. After the crowd had gone and the audience had all the autographs they could handle. The brothers shuffled out, one walking predictably slower, playing with his phone, the other two reached the car and the shot rang out.

HPD found out from their manager that there had been a number of ‘whack jobs’ sending threats, but nothing that had ever concerned him or the performers before.

And then there had been a cut and paste note slipped under the hotel room door in the morning. “youLL BE deAd before YOU get on tHe pLAin.” One of the brothers had snapped a picture of it and texted it to the manager. Another brother had panicked and crumpled then burned the note.

“I’d call them idiots, but it’s idiots with idiots. _Plain_? What are we, ordering bagels here?”

“Danny?” Steve warned. The triplets were not looking pleased with Danny’s tone.

“No, wait, does this make any sense to you?” Danny’s hands went wide and he leaned on the table that the brothers sat around. “For the last four years, you’ve been getting hate mail that you aren’t Elvis and stop pretending. Last night someone shoots at you, and today, you get a death threat. Does that make sense? At all? ‘Cause to me, it sounds like someone put the cart before the horse.”

Steve nodded in agreement.

Vegas Elvis brother blanched. He looked at his two brothers with wide eyes.

Steve’s phone conveniently rang.

“Babe,” Danny asked “If that’s Chin, please _please_ put him on speaker, will ya?”

Steve complied. “We’re with the triplets, Chin, what’ve you got?”

The voice rang through the room. “ _Danny’s hunch was right. Carmine DiSesto is in debt with at least seven different Vegas bookies. He’s got an online gaming habit that is about to cripple the act. He signed over his house three months ago to keep the collectors at bay._ ”

Danny smiled, over pleased with himself. “It’s the only thing that made sense. One of you hired someone to kill off your beloved brother.”

Vegas Elvis looked dumbfounded, moving his eyes from one brother to the other, clearly shocked at them both. Steve figured he was out of the loop, and that it was something Young Elvis had done on his own.

This idea was cemented when Young Elvis lurched violently at his brother Carmine. “YOU SOLD MOMMY’S JADE TIGER! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!”

Steve smoothly caught the man before he could do more harm to his brother before slamming him into a wall and suggesting that his partner book the man.


End file.
